Nothing, except i love you!
by NekoMaliChan
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto is best frienemys. They care about each other, they can't live without each other. SasuNaru, Sasukes POV. X3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaim: I do not own Naruto. But Kiba is mine! ... Noes, just kidding! XD But i wish though! I want a dog like him! X3 (And an Akamaru too!)**

**Warning: So yeah, its yaoi. Don't like, don't read. It's SasuNaru. Don't like, don't read. **

**Stuff i just feel like saying: Hey! Im back! After my story 'The closed is closed' was actually red, and reviewed, i gathered enough comfidence to start a new story. Thanks to you 4 reading this! X3 It means so endlessly much to me, you know! **

"Sasu-Chaaaaaaannn~~"

Sasuke didn't have to turn around to see who it was. Just hearing his voice made the raven blush. _Ah crap! Go away, GO AWAY! _Sasuke thought, and was about to slap his own face. But that would look too weird. He gathered enough selfcontrol to force down the embarassing red color on his cheeks. He turned around, and faced a couple of unbelievably beautiful blue eyes.

"Would you just stop calling me that, dobe?"

Sasuke exhaled, and frowned. The clock was about 2 pm. and school had ended for today. Sasuke was on his way home, daydreaming about the one and only Uzumaki Naruto, the same boy who had shouted embarassing loudly...

"Aww! But it sounds so cuuuute~~"

"Well, whatever..."  
Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. Sasuke let out a tiny gasp as an orange clad arm hooked itself around his neck. Sasuke looked down in a big pile of blonde spikes. He just loved the fact that he was a head taller than the little dobe next to him. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. That little blonde was too... Cute... His eyes was shut tight, and his mouth smiled an unconcerned smile. The whisker marks on his cheeks just added more to the perfect image of the perfect boyfriend. _Wait... Wha? What am i thinking? Naruto is my best friend. And he's not gay. And he doesn't know that i am... _Sasuke bit his bottom lip, trying to stop the thoughts. Him and Naruto had been friends-enemys since first grade. To start off with, they hated each other. But when their teacher put them in the same group for a project week, they realized that they had more in common than they first thought.

"Umm... Sasuke? Hey?"  
Naruto waved his hand infront of Sasukes face. Sasuke blinked twice, and turned his attention to the blondes face.

"Are you... Okay? I just asked you a question! And you didn't answer..."  
Sasuke scrached his cheek, and turned his eyes to his shoes.

"Well... Um... I was just... Thinking... What was your question again...?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat...?"

"That means 'Going to the ramen-shop', doesn't it...?"  
Sasuke sighed, sending the blonde a famous Uchiha death glare. But only Sasuke knew that underneath that death-ness, a glare of love was hiding. Oh, and his older brother, Itachi, could see when the death glare was fake. Sasukes parrents died in a car accident when he was twelve years old. His brother became his guardian.

"Oh how well you know me, Sasuke! You must really care about me!" _More than you could ever imagine..._

"Not at all, dobe..."

"TEME! You don't think about me just a little bit?" _Only every single day, every single hour..._

"No...?"

"Why do you hate me! Sasu-Chaaaaan~~" _I love you..._

"Because your annoying..."

"Well, that's just cruel! I was actually going to agree with going somewhere else, but now? Forget it! We're gonna get some ramen!"  
Naruto grabbed Sasukes hand, and started to pull him down the street. Sasuke felt how his whole body started to shiver. A pleasant warmth made its way from his fingers, all the way down to his toes, and all the way up to his brain, making it go fuzzy. He wanted to respond. But he couldn't. It was like the mere touch of his dobe made him speachless. Lamed his entire body. Sasuke couldn't do anything else than letting himself drag down the street to Narutos favorite ramenshop.

"Two bowls of Miso Ramen, please!"

Naruto shouted at the old man behind the counter. He just smiled back, and gave him a thumbs up.

"You've got it, Naruto! Hey! Two bowls of Miso Ramen!"  
He shouted at the door, supposably leading back to the 'kitchen'. It's not like it takes a five-star kitchen to make some ramen. The old man turned his attention back to Naruto.

"Who's that?"  
He nodded towards Sasuke.

"Your boyfriend?"

Both Narutos and Sasukes face turned as red as a tomatoe. Sasuke tapped restlessly at the counter, and Naruto, all of a sudden, found his jackets zipper very interesting.

"Hahaha! Im joking, kids! Eat your ramen!"  
He laughed, and slammed the two bowls down infront of them.

"Heh...! Did anyone ever tell you, you were annoying?"  
Naruto asked the old man, raising an eye brow.  
"You sure, YOU are the one to ask that...?"  
Sasuke mumbled, starring at the little worm-like strips floating in unidentified liquid.

"You teme...!"  
Naruto shouted, slapping Sasukes back.

"Stop that, you dobe!"  
"Teme!"  
The old man smirked, as if he knew something the two boys didn't know. And Sasuke did absolutely NOT appreciate it.

"Itadakimasu!"

Naruto shouted, shuffing his chopsticks down the bowl. Sasuke exhaled, and tried to force down the discusting ramen. He really HATED ramen. But he tried to hide it from Naruto. But Naruto wasn't as dumb as he seemed. It didn't take long for him to discover that Sasuke disliked his favorite food. He was yet do discover that Sasuke didn't judt dislike it. He HATED it with all his heart. But going with Naruto to the ramenshop, meant spending more time with him. Logical.

"Wha? Whats the matter, Sasu-Chan? You havent eaten much?"  
Naruto asked, bringing his face closer. His breath smelled like ramen. _Naruto... Don't... Come closer... I-I... I can't..._ Sasuke felt a flush raise to his cheeks. That, however, seemed to amuse the old man.

"Im just not hungry..."  
Sasuke growled.  
"Well... Um... Can i have it then?"  
Sasuke gave Naruto another fake death glare, and pushed his bowl towards the blonde.

"Help yourself...!"  
"Thanks Sasu-Chan, your the best!"  
"Don't call me Sasu-Chan..."  
Sasuke sighed. After a couple of minutes, Naruto had finnished that bowl too, and was ready to go.

"Hey, you wanna go to the park, and like... Talk or something...?"  
Naurto asked, scraching the back of his head.

"Uh, sure!"  
Sasuke mumbled. He payed for his... Or Narutos ramen, and left with the blonde. He walked two meters behind him, staring at the golden spikes that contrasted so beautifully to the blue sky. _Why does it have to be this way... Why can't i just... Tell him? Tell him that he's everything? Why can't i just... Let him know? _  
"Sasu-Chaaaan~~ Your slooow!"  
Naruto grabbed Sasukes hand once again. Sasuke blushed once again. Why did Naruto have to take his hand all the time? That just made it even harder? They ran through streets, and alleys untill they finally reached their destination; Konoha park. It was completely empty, except that lazy-ass Nara Shikamaru from their class. He was lying in the shadow of a big tree looking at the sky. He didn't even bother looking at his two classmates, when they entered.

"I CALL THE GOOD SWING!"  
Naruto shouted, running towards the old playground in the corner of the park.

"Hn... Dobe..."  
Sasuke sighed, running after him. Naruto got there first, anyways, and took 'The good swing' Sasuke had to settle with 'The other swing' Sasuke didn't really give a rats ass, which swing he got, it was more the fact that he didn't want to loose to Naruto. He didn't wan Naruto to think he was weak. That would be the worst thing that could ever happen. Naruto concidering him weak. As 'The girl' And if there was one thing Sasuke didn't wanna be, it was the uke of their relationship. _Wait, wait... Our relationship? We don't even HAVE a relationship...! Why would i think that? That's just... Weird... And besides... I would happily be the uke, if Naruto would be with me then... No, NO! Stop, Sasuke, stop!_

"HEY! Sasu-Chan, your spacing out again!"  
Naruto clapped infront of the ravens face.

"Um, sorry. I just... I don't know..."

Naruto looked worried, and Sasuke sort of liked that. Or, not that he was worried. That he was worried because of him! That meant he cared about him. If Naruto would just open up his mouth and say it... Sasuke remembered how he said no, when Naruto asked him if he cared. That would have been a slap in the face, if Naruto said so to Sasuke.

"Hey, um... You know, erlier...? I lied?"  
"Yeah?"  
Naruto turned his head, and a pair of azure eyes met Sasukes.

"I do care about you..." 

**Next chapter is comming up, when i feel like writing stuff again...! X3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaim: Soo... I tried to kidnap a random Kiba cosplayer at this con i was attending this weekend. He didn't wanna cooperate... Soo... Naruto (Or Kiba) Is STILL not mine... YET! Bwahahahhahaha! **

**Warning: Theres some VERY soft yaoi in this chapter. (No kiss, no other stuff.. They just sleep in the same bed! XD ...) **

**Stuff i just feel like saying: Woah, people red chapter one SO quick, and started to rewiev. I did not expect that! XD I even brought my computer to school today, so that i would be able to send out this chapter today! X3 Anyways, this chapter turned out better than i expected! ^_^ Don't you just love when that happens? **

"You... You care about me? How care about me...?"  
Naruto mumbled.

"I know it's a strange thing to say, but I..."

"How do you care about me?"

Naruto cut Sasuke off, staring at the ground.

"You know..." _In a 'I love you' way, you adorable, little dobe!_

"Like... Just care about you. How do you explain it?"

Sasukes eyes followed a leaf flying in the wind. He noticed Shikamaru looked at them. That lazy-ass dude looked annoyed. _Geez, it's a public park. If the noise botheres you, go home! _

"Ah, okay... Well, you know i care about you too! Your my best frienemy!"

"That's not even a word, dobe..."

"I know! I invented it just for us!"  
_Just for us... Just for us... Just for us... _The words echoed inside Sasukes brain. It sounded amazing when Naruto said "Just for us"

"Hah, im sorry! I bet it sounded totally wrong! What was I thinking?"

Naruto prattled, waving his hands over his head.

"HOLD ONTO THE SWING, JERK!"

Sasuke shouted, but it was too late. Naruto fell off, and faced the ground. Sasuke jumped off, and sat down besides the blonde.

"Hey... Naruto? Are you... Okay?"

Naruto cursed silently, most of the words cencured by the grass.

"Now you probably think im a prethetic little brat...!"  
"Nah, don't worry about that, i do anyways!"  
"TEME!"  
Sasuke tried to pull Naruto up, but he fought against him.

"Let go! Just leave me here, im too humiliated to look at anyone, especially you!"

"Especially... Me...?"

"AARG! That sounded wrong! Just leave me here!"  
"No way. You said it yourself. We're best frienemys!"  
It was silent for a couple of very long seconds.

"That's not even a word, teme!"  
Naruto said, still facing the grass.

"I know!"  
Sasuke smirked.  
"It's our word, remember?"  
The raven finally got the blonde back on his feet. He put an arm around his waist, and helped him walk. As they left the park, they forgot about a certain lazy bum.

"Hm... When will they ever catch on... Hm... Love is so troublesome..."

He mumbled out to no one, waching the clouds float...

"Here you go, you clutzy dobe!"  
Sasuke sighed, putting a wet napkin on Narutos head. A small whine escaped the blondes lips.  
"Sasuke. You can go home, I'll be fine... Iruka is comming home in two days, I can take care of my self meanwhile!"  
Iruka was Narutos guardian. Naruto never knew his parrents. He was born alone. But Iruka took good care of him though.

"No way! You could have a concussion! Then it's dangerous to be on your own, you know!"  
"Why do you care? I'm 15 years old! Imma big boy, i can take care of myself!"  
"End of discussion! Im staying!"

Sasuke said, putting a fresh tishue on Narutos nose.

"And i even got a nosebleed... How pervy does that look..."

Naruto mumbled, smiling.

"Nah, it would look pervier if you didn't have that major bruise on your head."

"Guess your right... Anyways, why do you wanna stay?"  
"I told you allready... You could have a..."  
"A concussion. I know. But why the hell do you care? A few years ago you wouldn't give a rat's ass, and now... Now your acting like..."  
Naruto clammed up... His eyes darkened.

"... My mother... I didn't really think about that expression, did I...? It's not like I would know..."

Naruto's eyes teared up.

"Great, now im crying. I'm having a pretty girly day, huh?"  
Naruto sobbed.

"It's okay. You can cry. It's not like im gonna tell anyone..."  
Sasuke said. Naruto turned his face towards the wall.

"Don't look at me, at least..."

His voice was husky, and he sniffed between every word.

"Don't worry."  
Sasuke sighed. Without thinking, he rose his hand, and started caressing the blonde spikes infront of him. Naruto turned silent, and curled up as a ball. Sasukes hand froze. _What the hell am I doing? Naruto's probably gonna freak out!_

"Go on..."  
Naruto sobbed.

"What?"

"I... I liked it... Go on..."

Sasuke shut his mind of, and all the thoughts of how wrong it was. How _gay_ it was. He let his fingers run through the soft spikes. His hair was so... Nice... It smelled good too... After what seemed like seconds, but lasted hours, Naruto broke the silnece.

"Hey... Umm... You have two options. Either, you go sleep in Irukas bed... Or you sleep... Here... In mine?"

"That's ridiculous. Im not gonna take your bed away from you!"  
Sasuke protested.

"No, no... I meant... I sleep here too... I think i really need someone now... So..."  
"Okay..."  
Sasuke said. Maybe a bit too fast. But he couldn't help it. Inside, a tiny voice shouted. 'OMG! IM GONNA SLEEP NEXT TO NARUTO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT?'

"I mean... If that's what you want..."  
Sasuke said, trying to sound cool. Naruto nodded.

"Then go to sleep. It's late..."  
Naruto made room for his friend by rollig towards the wall. Sasuke lay down, pulling half of Narutos blanket.

"Goodnight Dobe!"  
"Goodnight Teme!"

After some time, Sasuke heard tiny snores from his blonde friend. He couldn't help but smile.

"_You do realize this is the best day of my life, right you cute little looser..._"

He whispered softly into his crush's ear. His only reply was another snore.

Sasuke woke up with a lock of hair in his mouth. He spit it out, coughing. That was discusting. Then he remembered who he was sleeping next to. And he was sort of pissed that he didn't just keep the damn hair in his mouth. How strange that may have sounded, that's what he felt. His arm was wrapped around a skinny waist, and someone... _Naruto... Yes!... _Was spooned up in his lap. He was so warm... And soft... And wonderfull... Sasuke took a deep breath, and inhaled the smell of Naruto. He couldn't help but hugging the tiny dobe in his arms. He was too cute... Too amazing... Too Naruto!

"_Ah, now your hurting me Teme, but i can't wake you up. That would be mean..._"  
Naruto whispered. Sasuke stopped every move. _Naruto isn't sleeping? Does this mean... He want's this? Afterall he WAS the one to suggest us sleeping in the same bed... __**That doesn't have to mean anything, you know! He was upset about his mother... **__But he doesn't sound too upset now! He doesn't want to wake me up... __**But it's not like he's hugging back, or anything! **__Whatever, if you have to crush all my dreams! __**Im you, idiot! **__That just makes it even weirder! _

"_Besides... I kinda like it..."  
_Naruto whispered. Sasukes jaw dropped. He was happy that Naruto couldn't see it. _He... He likes it? He likes ME? _Sasuek felt like it was time to 'wake up' beafore Naruto said more. Not that he didn't want to hear it, but Sasuke was afraid, his fragile mind couldn't take much more. He grunted, then yawned, and rolled away from Naruto.

"Oh, morning teme!"  
Naruto said, sitting up.

"How long have you been awake?"  
Sasuke asked, with a fake 'I-just-woke-up-and-I'm-THIS-tired' voice. Naruto obviously bought it, since he streched his arms over his head.

"Just now!" _...Liar... _

"Hey, you shouldn't be sitting up. It's not good for your head!"

"Blah! My heads doing fine!"

Naruto shouted, and knocked himself on the forehead.

"OW!"  
He cried out.

"Okay, that was it, I'm gonna make breakfast, you lay down!"  
"No, I didn't ask you to stay so you could treat me like a spoiled brat, you know?"  
"I know. But i wan't too. At least while your still in pain..."  
"Thanks Teme!"

Sasuke got up, and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, looking at all the food.

"Sooo... What do you wan't?"  
He shouted. A soft voice allmost whispered very close to him:  
"You..."

**Hehehe! I bet your pissed at me for stopping it here, huh? Well, the truth is, i don't know what to write after this, give me some time to think! X3 I know theres a bunch of Yaoi-fangirls dying outhere, but you just have to wait for the next chapter! XD See ya' (Hopefully!) :O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaim: I went to the park and chased around random dogs. But none of them were Kiba... -.- So Kiba (And Naruto) Still remains M. Kishimotos... **

**Warning: Still SasuNaru, still yaoi. You get it now, don'tcha? Good girl/boy! :)**

**Stuff i just feel like saying: Oi! Im back with the continueation of the very exciting chapter2! XD Enjoy! R&R!**

Sasuke turned around, facing his blonde friend. Naruto was leaning against the door, and smirked in a way Sasuke never recalled seeing on the dobes face beafore.

"You-you... What?"

He stammered feeling like a complete idiot. What the hell was he supposed to do. He was close to actually answer, when Narutos smirk cracked, and he giggled. _He's just playing with me! And i fell for it... Dammit! This little looser can twist me around his finger. And i just obay... _  
"You should've seen that look on your face, Sasuke! Priceless!"  
Sasuke regained his attitude, and turned his back to Naruto.

"You must really have hit your head hard this time..."  
He sighed, pretending to look after something in the fridge. He felt the azure eyes burn on his back, but didn't want to face him. Ever again.

"You should really go rest. It's not good for you to be up. I'll take care of breakfast..."

Sasuke mumbled.

"Okay, if that's what you want. I just came here, figuring you might wanted help or anything..."  
"Thanks dobe, but if I wanted the food to be TOTALLY rewened, I would probably have called you out here myself!"  
"You big asshole! I can cook!"  
"Ramen doesn't count!"  
"Damn!.. Allright, fine, you win. I'll go lay down again. Bye teme!"

When Sasuke was sure that the blonde had left the room completely, he collapsed on the floor. Hearing Naruto say that kind of words made him all dizzy, and his mind kept messing up. Naruto made him weak. And if there was one thing he didn't like, it was being weak. His goal was to become even better in school than his brother. Itachi had allways been the smartest, sportiest, in every way better of the Uchiha siblings. And Sasuke despited that fact. That was why he enjoyed Narutos company so much. Naruto was the only person, never comparing him constantly to Itachi. That was probalby why Naruto was the only person to see his true face. Everyone else just saw a stoneface, an empty shell with no heart. But Naruto could take credits for every emotion Sasuke had ever shown. It was Naruto who made him laugh. Naruto had made him cry. Naruto made him angry. Naruto was the one to make him sad. And the one to make him love... It was allways Naruto. It had allways been. But Sasuke just discovered a couple of months from now. He didn't know beafore now. He didn't just find that looser atractive. He was deeply in love with him. Never, ever had he cried, laughed, yelled, smiled etc. with a person beafore.

"You allright?"  
Sasuke looked up, right into a pair of deep blue eyes. He was so busy thinking that he didn't discover Naruto entering the kitchen, and sitting down next to him.  
"Are you sick, Sasu-Chan?"  
"Uh, no, I just... Thought of... Something... No big deal!"  
"No big deal? You looked absolutely devestated? Is something wrong?"  
"No it's just..." _Quick! Lie, you idiot!_ "I'm just sick of... Those stupid fangirls who think they know me!"

"Oh. What did they do now?"

"Umm..." _Shit! Shit! Shit! What the hell do i do?_ "One of them just said that our hearts mached, or something, because she said she knows me. But she doesn't. I don't even know her name."

"Oh, i get it. Your upset because everyone keeps saying that you are in a certain way, but you really is another person, right?"

"Sure... Yea, that's the problem... And they all say they know me. But neither of them really care about my past or my future. They just care about right now, where they have a girly crush on me! Right now, only one person knows the true me..."

Sasuke felt the tears in his eyes. He wasn't even aware that this subject bothered him that much. But Naruto was. Another proof of the fact that Naruto sometimes knew Sasuke better than he did himself.

"Oh... Who might that be? Itachi?"  
Sasuke sniffed.

"It's you, idiot!"

Naruto smiled, and wiped away a tear from Sasukes cheek.

"Heh, thanks Sasu-Chan!"  
"You shouldn't be thanking me! Your the first person who ever actually bothered braking through my shield! Your the first person that ever cared! The first person I've ever..."

Sasuke closed his mouth, and bit his lip. _... __**The first person I've ever loved, Sasuke. Just say it... **__No. I don't know how he'll react! He might freak out and it'll rewen our friendship forever! __**Or he might say 'I love you too' And we'll live happily ever after? **__Or he would run away and I would loose the only person who ever liked me for me! __**Whatever...**_

"The only person you what?"  
"The only person I've ever trusted. Because i can trust you, right?"  
Naruto nodded, which by the way looked amazingly cute.

"You can tell me everything! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Well, that's not what Im worried about. I know you can shut your mouth when you have to!"

"Okay, well then what is it?"  
"Im afraid that you... Might... Freak out and run away?"  
"Aw, come on Saske, just tell me! Is it something embarassing? Something discusting? Did you drink your own pee?"  
"Ew, no, Naruto! Just shut up and listen!"

"Okay, okay!"  
"I think... Im in love... with..."

**Hehe! End of chapter! I know, I'm an evil, evil person! :3 Sorry, but I really need to think through Naruto's reaction beafore I/Sasuke confess anything to him! I just hate to write some crap, just because i have to write. I really don't wanna dissapoint the people that are so kind to read my story! XD See ya' in next chapter! ((Unless you were dissapointed/mad about this chapter and decided to leave me... TT-TT Plz don't, by the way!)) :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaim: Kiba! Kiba, where are you? Damn, i knew i shouldn't have let him loose. So i succeeded in kidnapping Kiba, but he ran away again? Sometimes i think Kiba doesn't even like me? (Naruto is still not my property, is what im trying to tell...)**

**Warning: Hehe! I was in a pervy mood today, and felt like some yaoi. So YAY! YAOI!**

**Stuff i just feel like saying: **

Sasuke stopped. It was too weird. Narutos eyes had widened, and was twice as big as they use to be. Sasuke couldn't really read any emotions in them, other than sorrow. He looked... Sad?

"With who Sasuke...?"  
Naruto said silent.  
"No one..."

"Liar..."

Naruto turned around, crossing his arms. Sasuke was about to bring up ramen as a subject, when he heard sobs.

"Naruto...? Are you... Crying?"  
Naruto sniffed.

"No!.. Maybe..."

"Why? I don't get it?"  
"Is it one of those braindead fangirls? Is it Sakura? Ino? Tenten?"

"No, no and no."  
"Temari, then?"  
"No Naruto. Okay, you promise you won't freak out?"  
"Promise..."  
"It's..."  
Sasuke closed his eyes, and felt his stomache twist. He couldn't do it.

"... A guy..."  
Naruto spun around.

"A-a-a-a guy? Your _gay_?"  
He shouted.

"Great, just tell the whole world, please..."  
Sasuke sighed. He looked at Naruto... And saw a hint of a smile behind the tears.

"Who? Kiba? Shikamaru? Gaara?"

"No!"

Sasuke exhaled. Naruto gasped, and put his hand to his mouth. For a moment, Sasuke thought he'd figured it out.

"Is it Orochimaru, our biologi teacher?"  
"Ew, no! Seriously dobe! Stop making suggestions!"

"Allright, allright! Then tell me allready!"  
"It's... It's you Naruto..."  
Naruto stopped moving, and looked at Sasuke as he just said he was two feat tall and lived on the sun.

"Go ahead. Run away, screaming like a maniac. I told you, you'd freak out..."

Sasuke sighed, trying to get up from the floor. But something held him back. A hand. A hand that was closed tightly around his.

"Seriously, Sasuke! How many hints do you need? Your supposed to be the smart one!"

Naruto said, as he pulled Sasuke down on the floor again.

"Why'd ya think i held your hand? Why i asked you to sleep next to me? Why i allways touch you whenever i get the chance?"  
"Because your my friend?"  
"Ha! Straight guys don't do that stuff!"  
Naruto grinned, and put his hand on Sasukes head.

"I love you too, Sasu-Chan!"  
He announced, smiling. Sasuke was in koma. This was what he'd been dreaming about his entire life, and now... Now that Naruto said it, he wasn't even able to respond. He looked at his blonde friend, blinking. But he didn't have to say anything. Because, in a matter of seconds, Naruto had pinned Sasuke to the fridge with his hands on his wrists. The blonde slowly caressed Sasukes cheeks with his lips. The raven shivered, and blushed madly. He couldn't take it! It felt so... Wrong. But right. And it defferently felt good. The blackhaired boy caught his friends lips, and locked his arms around a tanned neck. Naruto had crawled up on Sasuke. His knees was on each side of Sasuke, and his hand had let Sasukes go, and was caressing soft, black hair. Sasuke was no longer on earth. He was floathing in the sky, surrounded by stars. And he was there with Naruto. He woke up of his dream, when Narutos tounge graced over his own. He widened his eyes, and he tried to remember what he was doing. This wasn't the time to space off! Narutos tounge made its way into Sasukes very confused mouth, and started to explore every inch, as if it was supposed to draw an excact map afterwords. Sasuke moaned, and twisted the back of Narutos t-shirt in his hands. After a couple of minutes like that, Naruto pulled away. A blonde head rested on Sasukes chest, as they both tried to regain their breath.

"Whoa... That was..."  
Naruto tried.

"Yea..."

Sasuke stroke Narutos hair.

"You have no idea... How much i wanted that! And how long I've been waiting to just... Hold you!"

Naruto said, hugging Sasuke closer. Sasuke realized, that the fridge was starting to hurt his back, but he didn't want to risk Naruto to leave him, if he tried to move.

"But how do we... I mean, do we tell... People?"  
"Well..."  
Sasuke sighed.

"Itachi's gonna find out eventually. He always does. In fact, I think he allready knows."

"That we're together? That's pretty impressive!"  
"No, no! That i like you."  
"Ah! I understand..."  
"And according to your health, it'd be best to keep it away from the fangirls' ears, or they'll literally cut you in half!"  
"We don't want that to happen!"  
Naruto agreed.

"What about Kiba? I have got to tell Kiba! He's my best friend..."  
Sasuke send him a death glare, and pointed at himself.

"... Whom i haven't made out with!"  
"Okay, fair enough, tell Kiba. I just don't trust that the doggyboy can keep his mouth shut. He resembles youtoo much!"  
Naruto stuck his tounge out.  
"Naah! Your just jealoux you don't have a friend you can tell! I am your only friend, remember?"  
"Thanks for reminding me, dobe!"

"Your welcome, Sasu-Chan!"  
"I told you already... Do. Not. Call. Me. Sasu. Chan!"  
"Sasu-Chaaaaan~~... Uh, i just thought of something! Who's uke, and who's seme?"  
Naruto asked, tilting his head.

"Is that really important?"  
"YES!"  
"Allright, alltright, back off... Well, I'd say, im seme."  
"How come you get to be seme?"  
"I'm tallest."  
"That's not a good enough reason!"  
"Fine, I think your too cute to be seme. Your the uke. End of story!"  
"NOOOO! Hey! Your cute too! Especially when you blush, and when you eat, and when you sleep, and when you..."  
"Okay, I got it, you stalk me. Can we get back to the subject?"

"Why do i get the impression you like to piss me of, Sasu-Chan?"  
"Because your cute, when your angry..."  
"Awww...! Thanks teme!"  
"Hey that's another reason! I should be seme because it sounds like teme, which you call me! Ha! I win!"  
"That's cheating! It means two very diffrent things!"  
Naruto hugged Sasuke tigher in attempt to hurt him. Attempt failed. Silence took over, and the only sound to be heard was the sound of Sasuke caressing Naruto's blonde spikes.

"I call seme!"  
Sasuke shouted all of a sudden.

"That doesn't count!"  
"It does when you call the swing?"

"That's diffrent!"  
"How...?"  
"I dunno?" 

**End of chapter! X3 Wooh! I love you for reading this! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaim: Hehe... One of my friends is gonna cosplay Kiba... We all know how that's gonna turn out... (Me chasing my friend with a dog collar, a robe and some dogfood... XD..) Oh, and Naruto is still not mine (But Kiba will be... Soon... Sooner, than you could ever imagine...) Bwahahahahahaaaaa! XD Evil laugh! **

**Warning: Heh, chapter 4 says it all... XD**

**Stuff i just feel like saying: Hey! Thankies to all who red, reviewed and faved my story. You have no idea how much it means to me! I luv u! *Hugz***

"Hey, umm... Itachi?"  
Sasuke said, focusing on his eggs, like they were the most important thing on earth. Itachi looked up with a facial expression saying something like 'Why-is-this-little-punk-bothering-me'

"Yes, otouto?"

"Umm... You probably allready know but... Err... I have to tell you something...!"  
"Your gay?"  
"Yeah... But theres more..."  
"You love that Uzumaki kid..."  
"And I..."  
"You finally confessed, he felt the same way, your together. Good for you, I was wondering how long it'd take you to actually do something about it..."  
"..."

Sasuke dropped his spoon, staring at his older brother with a true wtf-face.  
"What's the matter?"

"..."  
"Seriously, it's freakig me out! Knock it off!"  
"... ARE YOU A STALKER, OR WHAT?"  
"Dude, your 15, your not that hard to see through... Shesh... Now, if you don't mind, I'll go back to my breakfast..."  
Sasuke sighed, trying to eat. Howcome his brother be so awesome. He knew everything. EVERYTHING? But how the hell did he know that him and Naruto was together? The doorbell rang, and cut through Sasukes thoughts.

"I'll get it..."  
Itachi said, plainly, as he got up on his feet. Sasuke returned to eating.

"SASUKE! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE TO PICK YOU UP FOR SCHOOOOOL!"  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT, MORON!"

Sasuke replied, running to the hallway. A very familliar, and according to Sasuke, gorgeus face met the raven, as he looked outside the door. Naruto was blushing like mad, but still smiling.

"Hey, umm... I was just wondering...?"  
"Let's go, beafore that asspunk gets the videocamera!"  
Sasuke said, pushing Naruto away from his house, following him quickly.

"So I take that whole 'Your boyfriend's here'-thing as if you told him today...?"  
Naruto asked, smirking at how scared Sasuke was of the idea of him and Itachi to talk.

"More like he told me..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, he allready knew it. When i tried to tell him I was gay, he said it beafore I could even finnish the sentence. And when i tried to say i was in love, he suggested you right away!"  
"Whoa!"  
"Wait, wait! The creepiest part was when he knew that we were together!"  
"Ohh..."  
"Then he said some crap about me being easy to see through..."  
"You are easy to see through!"  
Naruto said, putting his hand around Sasukes waist.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I can see... Hmm... That you love me!"  
Naruto said cheerfully. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Nice call, Sherlock. What's your next big news? That i have black hair?"  
"Hey! Some people is gonna have a hard time guessing it, you know!"  
"Well, concidering the fact that i had my tounge down your throath as late as yesterday, I would say it'd be pretty obvious to you..."  
Sasuke replied dryly. Naruto turned his face away, pretending to be insulted.  
"Allright, then... Think of a number, and I'll guess it!"  
Naruto shouted, waving his hands in the air, as if he was trying to do a mysterious sort of dance. Sasuke rolled his eyes again.

"Dobe! It's not about guessing numbers. It's about knowing a person well enough to see his or her mood changes... Tsh..."  
"Aaahhh... Yea, I don't understand..."  
Naruto said dumbly.

"Figurous..."  
Sasuke said, putting his hand on Narutos head. He messed up Narutos hair, but that just added more to the adorable spikes. Naruto looked into Sasukes eyes.  
"Wait, are you saying that I don't know you?"  
"No, no... Your probably the person who knows me the best... Your just not smart enough to actually use it to see through me!"

Sasuke started running, trying to get away beafore Naruto caught on what he had actually said. When it finally accured to the blonde, he raised his arms, and shouted:  
"TEMEEEEE-CHAAAAN~~ I hate you!"

A lazy person on the roof of a building watched a blonde chasing a raven around screaming. The blackhaired boy laughed. A smile made it's way to the lazy boy, Shikamarus face.

"Hm! Finally... It was about time, anyways..."  
He sighed, rolling onto his back, to watch the clouds move.

"Love is so troublesome..."

Sasuke knew that life at school would change a lot after him and Naruto getting together, but he wasn't really aware of how much. First off, Kiba had, as Sasuke predicted, a very hard time to keep it to himself. By the end of the day, Shino, Choji, Neji, Lee, Gaara and a lot of other guys knew about it. And Shikamaru, but Sasuke suspected that the lazyass knew it allready. He was so freaking smart. Second, it was harder than Sasuke thought to keep their obvious attraction a secret. They even attempted to make out in Kakashis class, thinking that he would be too caught up with his pervy book to notice. But that man's more aware than he may seems. But luckily for Sasuke and Naruto, he just started laughing. They jumped apart beafore anyone could notice. But after lunch, things turned out fataly dangerous. The secret slipped Kibas mouth right in front of Sakura and Ino, Sasukes biggest fangirls.

"You come back here, Uzumaki! What the hell have you been doing to poor Sasuke-Kun?"  
Ino yelled, hunting Naruto all over the school.

"Yeah, you totally... Gay-ifyed him!"  
Sakura growled, waving her arms.  
"Girls, girls, calm down..."  
Sasuke grabbed Sakuras arm, which caused her to sqeel

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"... fangirls..."  
"Way to go, Sasuke! One down, one to go!"  
Naruto shouted, giving him thumbs up. Sasuke rolled his eyes a second time.

"... dobe..."

"Uzumaki, your dead meat!"  
Ino yelled, trying to punch Naruto in the back of his head. But Naruto was way too fast for the blonde bimbo, failing her attempt on catching him. Naruto looked back, and stuck his toungue out. Sasukes heart skipped a beat. Naruto was running right out on the street, and a car was driving full speed right in his way. Ino saw it too.  
"Uzumaki, look out!"  
She stopped, and pointed. Sasuke couldn't breathe. It was like everything passed by in slowmotion. He saw everything. How Narutos happy face suddenly expressed true horror, how Ino screamed and covered her eyes. How Sakura, who just woke up, turned her face away. And how the sun reflected in the car. Everything was slowmotion. Untill the car hit Naruto. Then Sasuke woke up...

**I'm so sorry for stopping it here! . Gomen! But i promise, I'll hurry up with the next chapter! Please review it makes me feel appreciated (Im sure I spelled that wrong.. -.-) See you in next chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaim: I want Kiba! . If u have him, plz hand him over nooooow! _**

**Warning: As i said beafore, i NEVER repeat myself!**

**Stuff i just feel like saying: Im back! Guess your pretty pissed about last chapters ending? Well, here is the continuation! Enjoy...**

Sirens. Blue light flashing. Random people talking. Trying to comfort him. But nothing broke through him. Sasuke was sitting on the sidewalk, watching as they rolled the love of his life into a big abulance on a gurney. He looked so peacefull. As if he was sleeping. Sasuke couldn't help thinking... If he'd ever wake up... Tears decided to run down his cheeks, making him look even more prethetic. But he didn't care. All he wanted was Naruto to stand by his side. Instead he was replaced with two dumb fangirls. Sakura and Ino. He hated them right now. He really, really hated them. The ambulance drove away, Sasuke looked after it, wondering if he'd ever see his boyfriend again.

"Sasuke, you want us to walk you to the hospital... To... You know, see him..."

Sakura suggested. Sasuke wanted to say, he'd rather go alone. He really wanted to. But the words dissapeared in his mouth. So he was walked to the hospital by miss-big-forehead-cotton-candy-hair and princess-pissy-and-dumb-blonde. They kept chattering about how sorry they was for him, and how they suffered with him. Lies... It were all lies... As if they knew how he felt. As if they knew ANYTHING!

"Room 7, down the second hall. But...!"  
The woman behind the counter grabbed Sasukes arm, as he was on his way leaving.

"I must warn you... He may be unconcious..."

Sasuke dragged his arm away from the woman, and ran through the hospital. He knew Sakura and Ino was right behind him, they allways were. It was freaking annoying! He almost hit a guy in a wheelchair, but he didn't care. All he could think of was Naruto. _Room 4, room 5, room 6, room 7! Here it is!_ Sasuke thought, and slammed the door open. In the bed by the window, a blonde beauty was lying. Sasuke moved closer. A tiny sunbeam lit up Narutos face. _He looks like an angel... He __**is **__an angel... _Sasuke bend over, and kissed Narutos forehead. He stood there, looking at him. Then he sat down at the bottom of the bed, looking at his blonde angels face. He never wanted to leave. Never.

"You okay, Sasuke-Kun?"  
The voice messed up Sasukes brain, and made him pissed off. Ino.

"You want us to... Comfort you?"  
Sakura. Was they actually hitting on him, while the love of his life where in grave danger? If it wasn't because he was so sad, he'd kick off their faces.

"Umm... Excuse me...? Mr. Uzumaki needs rest. I must ask you to go...?"  
A nurse with a clipboard announced behind Sakura and Ino. Sasuke looked at her, with no intention to do as she said.

"You can allways wait outside?"  
She suggested. Sasuke didn't really feel like fighting a bunch of security guards, so after some time he did as she said.

"Sasuke. I know you think it's my fault, but you've gotta listen...!"  
Ino started. Sasuke sighed, starring at the door.

"... I never wanted Naruto to get hurt. I swear! I just... Love you too much to actually let anyone else get you... Especially a guy!"  
Sasuke couldn't take much more. he spun around facing Ino.

"You both think that you love me right?"  
He asked looking from Ino to Sakura. They both nodded.

"I don't just think so. I know so, Sasuke-Kun!"  
Sakura shouted, holding her fists up on each side of her face. Sasuke thought, she might think she looked cute that way. Which she didn't. This just annoyed Sasuke even more, and he felt like he was going to exlode.

"Shut up!"

He shouted. Sakura gasped, and hid behind Ino, who looked terrifyed too.

"You say you love me. But you don't even know me! Naruto is actually the only one who cared enough to look beyond my looks, my intelligence, or whatever attracts you to me! You don't know anything about my past, my present or my future! ANYTHING!"  
"Umm... Your brothers name is Itachi?"  
Ino tried. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Not only did these girls have the nerve to hit on him, while his love was near dead, but now they was comparing him to his older brother. Everyone did. And they allways thought he was best.

"Oh, how great! Do you know my likes? My dislikes? My biggest fear? My goals? Do you know who's most important to me?"

"Me..."  
A husky voice whispered behind him. Sasuke spun around, seeing Naruto standing with his right leg and left arm in white bandages.

"Naruto... Your... Your... Your okay?"  
Sasuke yelled, and threw himself around Narutos neck. He hugged him tight, tighter than he'd ever hugged anyone before.  
"You aint gonna get rid of me that easely!"  
The blonde mumbled, with his face pushed against Sasukes shoulder. They parted, looked each other in the eyes without saying anything. Naruto jumped the few inches up, Sasuke was taller than him, and kissed his ravenhaired boyfriend. Sasuke kissed back, not carring about the two fangirls behind him. Sasuke cried. He cried of all his heart. Because his kitsune was okay. Naruto parted, and smiled widely.  
"Geez, Sasu-Chan! Your such a girl, crying like that!"  
Sasuke smiled back.

"Yeah, well. What do you call the water running from you own eyes? Eye sweat?"

Naruto stuck his tounge out.

"Well, is it my fault you decided to hug the shit outta me?"

"Haha, just say it. You love me!"  
Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"Wanna go get some ramen...?"

Sasuke sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Dobe... Do you ever think of anything else than ramen?"

"What do you suggest, then?"

"I was just wondering... Is Iruka home now...?"  
"Sasu-Chan...? Are you asking for permission to fuck me?"

The foxboy purred, smiling.

"Maybe..."

"DEAL!"  
Naruto grinned, linking his arm to Sasukes. As they turned around, they met two girls, starring into the air, like their brains just flew out of the window. Sakuras mouth was open, and Inos eyes looked like they'd roll out of her skull anytime now.

"Umm... What's wrong with them...?"  
Naruto asked, waving his not-bandage-wrapped hand infront of their faces. No reaction.

"Oh, nothing... I think they just realized that I belong to you, and only you!"

"Aww... Sasu-Chan...!"

"I told you! DO! NOT! CALL! ME! SASU! CHAN!"  
"Sasu-Chaaaaaan~~~! And just so you know it... No way your gonna be Seme!"

"Please. Both you and I know that Im Seme, you just have to deal with it..."

"I wanna be topping!"  
Naruto shouted, making a few old ladys turn their heads. Both Sakura and Ino had fainted by now, doctors trying to wake them up. Naruto and Sasuke left the hospital, not looking back...

And so ends the story of the two boys, being so unbelievable perfect for each other ends...! ^_^ They lived together all their life, and got married and everything. Kiba learned to shut his mouth, by being forced to be Narutos maid of honor. He looked pretty in his dress, by the way! ;) Ino and Sakura discovered that their unhealthy obsession with Sasuke had been standing in the way for their own little romance to blossom (Oh yeah! Yuri! XD..) Shikamaru fell asleep at the wedding, because he thought it was too troublesome to stay awake. Itachi, who struggled finding true love, discovered that Sasuke may be the best of them, afterall, and his big head finally came down to earth. And as for Sasuke and Naruto... Well, i'll just leave it to your imagination! ^^

**That's it! Thanks to all who red this, i actually like how it turned out! See ya in another story, hopefully! :) **

**If that's not the case, then bye! I'll really miss you! ^_^**


End file.
